barbarabfandomcom-20200213-history
Online Technology
Tools and Technologies that Support Work in an Online Course Functional Categories ' 'Group work and collaboration '' '' BigMarker: https://www.bigmarker.com/ A new tool, it looks comprehensive, it includes live synchronous video chat (useful for groups wanting to discuss in real-time) with the added capability of recording which can be viewed by group members unable to attend the live chat, and collaborative document sharing similar to Google Docs for asynchronous communication. It looks powerful and promising SlideRocket: http://www.sliderocket.com/ A top-rated application that creates ‘stunning’ presentations that allows groups to work collectively on one presentation document. The application is easy to embed within discussion forums of the Learning Management System platforms or web pages. Each document has a unique URL, which can be submitted to the instructor for viewing Communication tools Turnitin http://turnitin.com/ Turnitin is a comprehensive cloud-based solution that helps students learn by facilitating personalized feedback. Turnitin performs these functions; checks against plagiarism, reduces grading time, improves feedback to students, and engages those students. This technology software has many features. Other features of Turnitin include originality check, peer review, and integrations features. The originality check checks the students’ papers for citation errors or possible plagiarism by matching learners’ work against global academic database. "Plagiarism is more prevalent today because many students do not consider copying from the Internet as cheating” (Batane, 2010, para. 1). The software is used by both students and professors, as a tool by students to help improved academic performance and by educator to help students to avoid academic violations. This software is not freely available and is purchased by most learning institutions and made accessible to learners. An example of the use of this software is when students write papers and submit their paper to Turnitin and the software does an originality check. MindMeister https://www.mindmeister.com/ This collaborative web based tool enables groups to do planning or brainstorming on one mind map document during the early phases of group work. Groups can also use the document for collaborating during the course of a project as per the nature of their assignment. Besides mind maps, it offers various templates, SWOT analysis, project planning and others. It has got the live chat feature for direct and fast communication. But MindMeister can also be asynchronously used. MindMeister features include: collaboration, publishing, task management, multi-media, presentation mode, and export maps. Mind mapping with MindMeister is so simple and intuitive that anyone from first grader to CEO can use it (Thomson, 2014). Skype http://www.skype.com/en/ This online communication tool offers video chat facility for improved communication. This aid’s reliability and ease of use makes it a preferred choice for remote collaboration. It boosts online group learning. Instructors can conduct video meetings with groups. They can also conveniently discuss progress or concerns with individual students through video meetings. It’s another advantage is that students are already familiar in using Skype. So they can comfortably interact with their instructors and other students of their group. Students use technology to communicate, thus they are more likely and comfortable to participate in a technology-driven environment (Smyth, 2011). They will feel more confident in discussing things. Its limitation is that it is not suited for asynchronous communication and members of a group being based in different time zones may find it difficult to communicate through it. This software is free. Both teachers and students can use it. Skype features include video calls, group video calls, voice calls, instant messaging, screen sharing, and file sharing. This software benefits education (Thomson, 2014). Google Docs https://docs.google.com/document/u/0/?showDriveBanner=true This online collaboration tool facilitates creation of meaningful documents. Documents can be written, edited, collaborated upon and accessed from any remote location at any time and from various devices. Links, images, tables and drawings can be added into the documents. Changes get automatically saved in documents as being typed upon. By referring revision history of a document, its old versions can be seen and can be sorted by date. It can be known who made a specific change. Members of a learning group can work together in the same document. They can also share documents. It also offers chat and commenting options. Google Doc is a free software. It can be used by teachers and student (Thomson, 2014). Presentation tools '' '' ''Prezi https://prezi.com/your/ Prezi is a virtual whiteboard that transforms presentations so viewers can better see your ideas, understand them, and remember them. Checkouts this YouTube video to help get a better understanding of Prezi: https://prezi.com/support/1/. Prezi is often used to train personal, replacing what used to be done with PowerPoint presentations. Prezi is free and is available to students. Prezi allows users to design their own unique and conspicuous presentations. Prezi is an online presentation program whereby it operates through a nonlinear presentation on a path, removing the using of slides. Prezi is used to do assignments. Prezi is used by students and teachers in the education and in other different professional business fields. Checkout this YouTube video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuHz4_4vAJ0) to see examples of what this software does. The video also includes features of this powerful software. myBrainshark http://my.brainshark.com/home.aspx?page=2 This technology is a presentation tool used by learners that enables them to augment their PowerPoint presentations. With this software participants can add voice to their Power Point, narrate documents using white paper, upload videos, make photo albums, and produce podcast. Video links can be shared with other users via social media networking using, Facebook, LinkedIn, Twitter and many, many more. Teachers and students use this software. It is free with no cost to anyone. An example of the use of this software would be the development of a presentation whereby the presenter can add his voice to the presentation slides. ''Task management tools Blackboard Learn http://www.blackboard.com Blackboard works with our clients to develop and implement a learning management system (LMS) that impacts every aspect of education. Blackboard enable clients to engage students in exciting new ways, reaching them on their terms and devices and connecting more effectively, keeping students informed, involved, and collaborating together. Blackboard helps build a better education experience. Blackboard helps bring efficiency to day-to-day tasks. It empowers instructors with tools to engage every learner. It motivates them on the devices they rely on, promoting collaboration and streamlining processes. This tool is used by educator to enhance online learning. It is a product that is free of cost. Features of this software include global navigation, updates and notifications, collaborative spaces, and mobile capabilities. This tool is great for educational support. It is another tool that helps educators job easier. Blackboard Learn enhances basic teaching tasks like grading and creating assessments. Kubbu http://www.kubbu.com/ Kubbu is a free site for teachers and it helps facilitate teachers’ work and enhance the learning process through useful games, coursework development, and other features. Since it is free, teachers can find the resources they need to most effectively increase their teaching styles. Kubbu is an e-learning tool designed to facilitate teachers' work and enhance the learning process. Features of this product include: share activities with other teachers, create online group space, send individual and group email, and track student and group progress. This software is free and is used by the teachers. An e'merging technology that will be useful in online courses in the near future either for instructional use or for students to use to support learning and assignment completion.' ' MOOCs (12 Months or Less)' ' '''A number of esteemed alleged leaders believe that the existing MOOC model has diverged suggestively from the initial foundation outlined by George Siemens and Stephen Downes in 2008, stressing lecture over connectivity. “A MOOC integrates the connectivity of social networking, the facilitation of an acknowledged expert in a field of study, and a collection of freely accessible online resources” (McAuley, Siemens, & Cormier, 2010). Educators are using music to help educate their learners. Several schools begin offering their first MOOC, “Music for the Listener” that can be converted into credit. “The learning environment is being delivered through Course Networking, with full translation features, rich media, and social networking tools” (Briggs, 2013, para 5). To be efficient and effective in things that educators and learners do, avoid stalling and utilize , time wisely is vital to online success (Barrett, Poe, & Spagnola-Doyle, 2012). '''References' Barrett, Poe, Spagnola-Doyle (2012). Power up: A practical student's guide to online learning. (2nd ed.). Prentice Hall. Batane, T. (2010). Turning to Turnitin to fight plagiarism among university students. Educational Technology & Society, 13(2), 1-12. Briggs, S. (2013). Emerging educational technologies and how they are being used across the globe. Retrieved from http://www.opencolleges.edu. McAuley, A.; Stewart, B.; Siemens, G.; Cormier, D. (2010). The MOOC model for digital practice. Retrieved from http://www.elearnspace.org Smith, R. (2011). Enhancing learner-learner interaction using video communications in higher education: Implications from theorizing about a new model''. British Journal of Educational Technology. 42''(1), 113-127. Thomson, S. (2014). Collaboration tools and strategies for boosting learning. Retrieved from http://elearningindustry.com/